The Mouse Chronicles
by Alex DiSanto
Summary: This is the story of what Minnie Mouse went through to figure out her life and how she ended up being with Mickey Mouse forever.


One stormy night Minnie Mouse was out celebrating her 6 year anniversary with her boyfriend Mickey Mouse. While in the middle of their dinner a hooded figure started to approach their table, as the figure gets closer Minnie begins to realize who it is that is approaching them. It is her ex- best friend Clarabelle Cow. They were extremely close throughout most of high school but senior year is when everything changed. Clarabelle was a deranged quack and no one really seemed to notice until senior year. It became most noticeable when her boyfriend Goofy Goof broke up with her, Clarabelle and Goofy dated for a measly 6 months before he broke up with her.

Clarabelle began talking to Minnie, however, the entire time she was talking to Minnie she was giving Mickey, her smart writer boyfriend, the up down. This brought Minnie back to a dark time in high school when, even before Clarabelle and Goofy dated. Any time that Minnie had her eye on someone, Clarabelle immediately thought the same thing and would go for them. This stopped when Clarabelle and Goofy started dating because she dropped all of her friends to constantly be with Goofy.

Minnie began to get very abrupt and short with Clarabelle because she wanted her to get the hint and eventually walk away from the table. Eventually she realized, "Bye Mickey nice meeting you," she said before finally walking away.

"What's wrong? Why were you being like that?' Mickey asked Minnie in a concerned way.

"It's a long story maybe we can talk about it later. I want to enjoy tonight," Minnie reassured him.

They continued on with their dinner and the couple had a lovely night before returning back to Minnie's apartment. Minnie lived with her best friend Daisy, they were childhood friends and remained close all throughout college and are still extremely close now. She walked in and greeted the couple, "Hey guys! How was date night?"

"It was okay we ran into Clarabelle Cow." Minnie told her.

"You have got to be kidding.." Daisy replied absolutely stunned.

"Wait, what is the whole beef with that girl anyways?" Mickey asked reminding Minnie that she had to tell him what happened.

Minnie and Daisy go on to tell Mickey of everything that happened Minnie's senior year. Clarabelle grew extremely crazy, starting rumors about the whole friend group and blocking them on all social media. After they finished telling Mickey of the entire year of drama, he is shocked and finally understands why Minnie was so eager to get her away from the table and away from him. He then reassures her, "Minnie I love you, I am in love with you. I would never leave you for a quack like that, you don't have to worry. But, I mean if you ever wanted to see what your life would be if you were still friends I know a guy who could help you with that."

"What do you mean you _know _a guy," Daisy asks very skeptically.

"I mean I know a sort of wizard type of guy, I don't know he's into potions and stuff he could show you what your life would be like if Clarabelle was always your friend and even let you go back and change it to that if you so choose to," Mickey tells the two.

"Ummmm, I don't know if that would be something I even wanted to investigate," Minnie ponders the idea of possibly getting to see a different life for herself.

"Hey, I'm not saying you have to decide or even do it at all right now but maybe just think about it and let me know it might be a good idea to just see the other side", Mickey says before walking toward the door.

Minnie and Daisy decide to end their night binge watching some cartoons and discussing everything Mickey had said. They were both bewildered at the fact that he had a "wizarding friend" that could show her an alternate universe where she and Clarabelle were always friends. "What if you go back and everything is so different, this could literally change your whole life," Daisy asks.

"I don't know I feel like it could be cool just to see what happened if we were always friends. Obviously if it's not the life I had pictured or if it's worse off than the life I'm living right now I literally will come back and not change a single thing, but it could also be good," Minnie says almost seeming like she is trying to convince herself it would be good for her to do.

The two finish their last episode before finally going to sleep. Minnie had a lot of trouble falling asleep that night and decided that at lunch the next day she would tell Mickey she wants to meet with his friend to see what her life would be like. She realizes how risky this could actually be and almost wants to back out of her decision, but she decides that she could regret what she does not know for the rest of her life and with that she falls asleep.

The next day at lunch she tells Mickey of her decision to meet with his friend and he tells her he will let his friend know so that they can set up a meeting. Mickey tells Minnie that if she messes with the continuum without meaning to, she can change what her life is now. She is still persistent with meeting the wizard and asks him to go with her when she goes to meet him.

After work Mickey picks Minnie up and they head over to the wizards apartment. They walk in and are greeted by a nerdy looking man, he is very lanky and frail looking, for someone who is so young. They sit down and he gives her the rundown of what is going to happen. He tells her she can come back whenever she wants by just going to the bathroom, looking in the mirror and saying, "take me home". She tells the two that she understands the circumstances and is ready to see her other life. The wizard gives her the potion that will bring her to the other universe and show her her alternate life. She takes the drink and immediately swallows it and soon everything gets fuzzy.

Knock! Knock! Knock! "Wake up Minnie Mouse you're going to be late for school!" She heard her mom yelling through the door, she could not wait to see what her life had become.

Minnie hops out of bed she's so excited she is finishing senior year with the same people she started it with and next year they will all be scattered around starting over in college. Once she gets to school, she meets up with her best friend, Clarabelle Cow. Minnie saw Daisy in the hall at school and said "Hey," but Daisy just kept walking with her head down. Clarabelle looked at her with a look of confusion. "Why did you just say hi to _her_," she asked Minnie.

"What do you mean she's been my friend since we were born, we've done everything together for as long as I could remember," Minnie was really confused now. What happened? Why did Daisy not say "Hi" back?

"Minnie, she betrayed us, Daisy stayed friends with Goofy even though he dumped me. How could she do that to _us_?" Clarabelle questioned. Minnie was already not a fan of this alternate universe where her best friend was not her best friend anymore.

Daisy did not even look at us in lunch, she walked in and immediately went to Goofy's table and she sat with all of his friends. She never even liked those people, she has to only be friends with them because she isn't friends with us anymore.

After Minnie realizes Daisy is no longer her best friend, she decides she does not want to live in senior year anymore. She decides she wants to see what her life is like after she graduates from college.

It is now college graduation day and as Minnie waits for her parents to arrive before graduation, Clarabelle walks up with her boyfriend Mickey Mouse. They had started dating after Minnie started to hang around Mickey more and more during senior year, but as always Clarabelle had taken him from her and there was nothing Minnie could do about it as usual. Anything Minnie had Clarabelle wanted: Minnie had Mickey in her life so Clarabelle had to take him from her. At this point Minnie had looked around her realizing how much better her life was before drinking this potion and having Clarabelle back in her life. Clarabelle was always a toxic person. However, Minnie thought about what her life would be like if she was friends with Clarabelle at her actual age of 26. She speeds ahead a couple more years to the September after her 26th birthday.

This time when Minnie wakes up, she is living in a one-bedroom apartment by herself. She wakes up to 17 missed calls from Clarabelle and 34 text messages. When she opened them and read them her heart sank. Clarabelle was engaged to Mickey Mouse. She was going to be marrying the love of Minnie's life. She didn't know what kind of alternate world she was currently living in, but it isn't the kind of world Minnie want to be apart of.

However, Minnie spent the rest of the day pretending to be happy for Clarabelle even though she really was not happy. She decided that all she wanted was to go back to her old life with Daisy and Mickey and all the happiness she had in her real life. Minnie finally realized her life was nothing short of terrible with Clarabelle in it and she never should have been so curious of what her life would be with Clarabelle in it. She decided it was time to get back to her real life, her happy life. So she got out of bed, walked to her bathroom, looked in the mirror and said "Take me home."

She was back in her bathroom and there was a knock at the door, but instead of it being her mom again it was Daisy. Daisy walked in and Minnie had never been happier in her entire life. She turned around, ran to her and gave her the tightest hug she could. "Woah are you okay what's going on," Daisy asked.

"Everything is finally good again. Where's Mickey do you know," Minnie needed to see him.

"He's actually in the kitchen he's been here for that last week waiting for you to decide to come back home from your supposed other life," Daisy told her.

Minnie ran out of the room without saying anything else to Daisy. She ran to Mickey and just tackled him to the ground. "Don't ever let me do something like that again or I'll kill you," she yells at him.

"I never want to see it or talk about it ever again it was like something straight out of a bad dream, don't ever let me do something like that again," she warns him.

"I won't but while you were gone I was thinking about us," Mickey rolls over and gets down on one knee. "Minnie Mouse, my life was like nothing while you were gone and I realized I want to spend the rest of it with you by my side forever. Will you marry me?"

Minnie could not help but get the biggest smile on her face, "Yes Mickey, of course I will marry you. I love you!"

Minnie realized that she did not need anything or anyone from her past in her life now. She loved her life the way it was and she realized she did not need anymore craziness in her life. She did not need Clarabelle or anyone else from her past. All she needed was Daisy and her future husband Mickey to be happy and content with her life forever.


End file.
